Blessing
Fallen Goddess Higeya/One who realizes Imaginations "I wont realize that you filthy pervert!" Role: Blessing is a Healer/support with useful Buffs who can also off-tank to some extent. Skills: Q *'Damage:' 1262 (AGI * 22) *'Stun time:' 1s *'LV:' 2 *'Range:' 250 *'Cooldown:' 14s *'Additional info:' Can be used to counterattack enemies charging at you. W *'Damage:' 688 (AGI * 12) *'Stun time:' 0.8s *'LV:' 2 *'Range:' 300 *'Cooldown:' 18s *'Additional info:' Allows the use of two additional skills for 1s. - Q *'Damage:' 1377 (AGI * 24) *'Stun time:' 2s *'LV:' 2 *'Range:' 1200 *'Cooldown:' 9s *'Additional info:' Projectile. Can turn blue if countered. - W *'Damage:' 1033 (AGI * 14) *'Stun time:' 2s *'LV:' 3 *'Range:' 360 *'Knockback: '''400 *'Cooldown:' 6s *'Additional info:' Allows the use of one additional skill for 2s. '- W - E' *'Damage:' 1607 (AGI * 28) *'Stun time:' 2s *'LV:' 2 *'Range:' 400 *'Cooldown:' 5s *'Additional info:' Allows the use of one additional skill for 0.5s. '- W - E - E' *'Damage:' 574 (AGI * 10) *'Stun time:' 2s *'Range:' 400 *'Cooldown:' 2s *'Additional info:' Will work only on enemy in the air. 'E' *'Damage:' 1262 (AGI * 22) *'Stun time:' 1s *'LV:' 2 *'Range:' 500 *'AOE: 300 *'Knockback: '''500 *'Cooldown: 14s *'Additional info:' Counterable. Dash and attack are two separate entities. Spells and how to use them: Q: Don't ONLY use it for the Heal - you can make good use of the bonus MR when timed right. W: Use whenever its off cooldown mostly to heal your Tank. E: You can keep it active on two targets. Your Main Tank should be buffed all the time. Can be used situational and/or in combination with your Q for 50% MR (combined) R: Use on non-caster Damage-Dealers - remember it removes your E buff from the Target and vice versa. D: Your strongest Heal Spell if timed right. Use right after healing a target fully with "Abyssal Godess's Hand" for most effectiveness. T: Try not to overheal with it. F: Beware of the short cast Range. Always make sure your teammate realizes he has your F on him. Using it for the 30 sec bonus HP buff can be viable too, especially if you still have it towards the end of a fight just use it on your main DPS just in case something goes wrong. Item Choices: Basically go for everything that gives you INT (Int accessory, Ifrit Soul). You can skip solomon gloves and go straight for Abyssal Goddess's Hand. Grimoires: Oblivion: There are no super-usefull grimoires available for this slot - i went with the "Unconscious Blow" Grimoire dropped by Menacing Bereth because it provides a Stun with a relatively low cooldown. Spirituality: Salvation: There are a couple of options for this slot which would make sense for a Healer/Supporter. I personally went with the "Sacred Life" Grimoire dropped by Ifrit. Awakening: ??? Playstyle & Tactics: General Playstyle: Stay away from danger and damage as best as you can without being out of range to heal/buff people. Don't forget to heal yourself as you are important for the groups survival if your team is set up that way. Your main Job is to keep the tank alive but you should also try to keep your Damage Dealers healthy and alive as it makes it a lot easier for them to deal damage and that way the fight is over quicker, the tank has to take less dmg and you have to heal less. That being said communication and experience is key to know when to use your F and when the tanks need healing badly. Always keep in mind that your F has quite the low cast-range. Note: These Endgame-Boss Tactics require further understanding of the Boss fights. You should definetly read the General Endgame-Boss Guides first. Mephisto: A Blessing can easily function as the secondary tank in this fight. Keep your E active on your main tank and yourself all the time since it reduces most of Mephistos damage due to the magic resistance. Dont tank mephisto for too long - you shouldn't drop below 50% HP. While the minions are dead also heal the rest of your group back up to full Health. You might find it difficult to swap aggro and get back in close to Mephisto because of Blessings 400 attack range. There is a simple trick: Just use a Spell, it will make you lose aggro almost every time and it reduces the chances of misclicks and bad positioning greatly - note that it doesn't work with active spells from your inventory items. Try to always be as close as possible to mephisto while your main Damage-Dealer is damaging him - that way your Damage-Dealer will get aggroed a lot less. Diablo: '''Unless you have another support whos willing to do it in your group, blessing is the "Breath-Taker". Your Job is to stay all the way up top in the room where the skulls cover the floor and be the breath target. In between breaths you can roam down and heal/rebuff your party but make sure you run up north early enough so you dont get caught by the breath and end up dying. The rest is pretty straight forward - dont run into circles/rain/vortex. If you're not the "Breath-Taker" just follow the "General Playstyle" mentioned above. Remember that your W deals damage aswell even if its not a lot it can still make Diablo aggro and jump you after the Breath. '''Solomon: Good positioning is key in this fight. Again basically follow the General Playstyle mentioned above. However there are a few tricks: When you see that your tank will get "sleeped" (put to 1 HP) cast your D on him before to revert all the damage. Another tactic to prevent people from being dropped to 1 HP by the "Sleep" is to "Juggle" the aggro. When you see Solomon (and his clones) run up to someone with the sleep active spam right-click him until he aggroes and runs towards you - run away then and your teammates will do the same thing, once you see him turn around you spam rightclick him again. If done correctly/successfully he will never reach any member of your group and you have avoided the sleep without a stun. In Order to do this most effectively you wanna stay in a straight line towards your Tank with Solomon + Clones in between you. Dont stand too close otherwise you might get sleeped after all. When Solomon is in "Light Phase" he will summon lots of lesser clones that explode after 5-6 seconds. You need to avoid those by all means because if too many explode near you, you will die since blessing doesnt have any spell to completely block damage. Try not to right click any of the lesser clones as they will aggro you and even if its only for a short time, them running towards you might make the difference. Don't be afraid to use your F on yourself if you're sure you will die. Guide by smurfo